1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,762 discloses a connector that detects a connected state based on whether two detection terminals of a detection circuit are shorted. This connector includes a first housing with the two detection terminals, a second housing connectable to the first housing, a lock arm formed in the second housing and configured to deform in the process of connecting the two housings and to restore resiliently when the two housings are connected properly, and a shorting terminal in the second housing. The shorting terminal has a resilient arm that is deformed resiliently in a direction intersecting a connecting direction of the housings as the lock arm is deformed and resiliently restored. The resilient arm is displaced between a state for releasing a shorted state of the detection terminals by moving away from the detection terminals and a state for contacting and shorting the detection terminals.
The detection terminals of the above-described connector enter the second housing and contact the resilient arm when the housings are connected. The long narrow detection terminals are projecting before the two housings are connected. Thus, foreign matter that may adhere to the detection terminals before the housings are connected may be sandwiched between the detection terminal and the resilient arm. In this case, the detection terminals are not shorted even if the housings are connected properly so that an incompletely connected state may be detected erroneously.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of a connection detecting function.